Beard
by HobbitHorcruxOf221B
Summary: Bilbo's ancestor took not a fairy spouse, but a dwarven one! Watch him as he changes the course of history. Rated T to be safe.


**Summary: Bilbo's ancestor took not a fairy spouse, but a dwarven one! Watch him through the quest for Erebor and see what changes he makes to the course of history.**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! Listen; there are spoilers for both the book and movie in this. Also, the characters might have a slight change in personality, because their personalities are a mix of book and movie. This is also a one-chapter story. I also know this doesn't QUITE fit the events, so sorry…. Finally, this will be an Alternate Ending. Really would appreciate constructive criticism! I apologise in advance, because I KNOW how horrible this is.**

**Written= Mon 23****rd**** December, 2013**

**Word count (excluding summary and Author's note)= 3184**

**Beard**

"Bilbo, I thought you said hobbits couldn't grow beards?" Kíli questioned as the said hobbit sat stiffly upon his pony, hot and uncomfortable.

"We can't, Kíli. It's genetically impossible." The last hobbit to grow a beard had been one of his Took relatives, and Bilbo remembered the magnificent brown beard coated with flowers and neatly plaited. Oh, how he had studied that beard! It had been so interesting. Sub-consciously reaching up a hand to touch his smooth jawline, he smiled, before reality came crashing about around him.

Because his face wasn't smooth anymore.

Rough, prickly stubble coated his chin and cheekbones, oddly unnatural against the panicked hobbit's hands. Bilbo frantically patted his face, even resorting to pinching himself so as to check he wasn't delusional. Maybe this was a prank pulled by one of the dwarves? Hell, he'd even go as far as to say this was a side effect of the troll cave's stench. It had to be!

"Durín's beard, what's wrong with my face!?" He shrieked loudly, causing the birds in the area to fly away in a panic. Their screeching described Bilbo's feelings at that moment perfectly. Several members of the company glanced over, doing a double take when they saw the hobbit. Due to lack of sleep (courtesy of the trolls), they hadn't noticed the stubble. Thorin halted the ponies to a stop, and Gandalf was chuckling merrily at the look on the hobbit's face.

"It seems like the Took influence has finally struck again." He laughed. The company frowned at the grinning wizard, whose beard was twitching in mirth. Waiting expectantly, they all gave the wizard a death stare whilst waiting for him to explain what had happened to their poor burglar.

"Every few generations, this happens to one of the Took family-" Gandalf began to explain, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Yes, but why is it happening?" Interrupted Thorin, his deep voice rumbling.

"I was getting to that, Master Oakenshield. As I was saying, once in a while, this happens to a Took. Am I right in guessing that you have heard the rumour that one of your ancestors took a fairy spouse, Bilbo?" Turning to the hobbit, he fixed him with a stare from underneath his bushy eyebrows.

"Of course, Gandalf. Bunch of codswallop in my opinion." He muttered, distinctly uncomfortable with all the stares he was getting.

"You're right." Gandalf smiled mischievously. "Your ancestor took not a fairy spouse, but a dwarven one."

"**WHAT!?"**

"You're a dwobbit, Mister Boggins!" Fíli and Kíli chorused, big smiles on their face.

OoO…

After Bilbo had his panic attack, he was surprisingly calm.

"So, is this why I have this? Stubble?" He asked cautiously.

"That will turn into a beard soon. And you certainly have other dwarven characteristics as well." Gandalf smiled at the hobbit. No doubt he was more than slightly confused.

"Your hair is quite thick, even for a hobbit's. Although you do not wish for gold, you were fascinated by gems when you were littler, and your stubbornness rivals that of Thorin."

Bilbo snorted at that last remark. "Well, at least I won't feel so girly with a beard." The company laughed at that, although they felt sorry for their poor burglar. He was rubbing his jawline, looking confused and resigned. Grimacing slightly, he urged his pony to start up a brisk trot.

"Well, we'd best be off." He sighed.

OoO…

Bilbo ran his hand through his short beard, trying to tame the wild, tangled mess. They were camped outside the front gate of Erebor and rubble, stone and wild grasses surrounded them in a well-worn shelter, providing them privacy from any searching eyes. The tired hobbit felt the sudden urge to cut his beard, and was just about ready to grab Sting and chop it all off when, as a small group, some of the dwarves started a small conversation.

"We saw your plight, Lil' Hobbit, and wanted to help." Bofur smiled, his floppy hat sat snugly on top of his head. Bilbo looked up, cocking his head to one side, confused.

"What do you mean, Master Bofur?" The 'burglar' asked.

"He means, Mister Bilbo, that we want to braid your hair." Ori stated softly, smiling at him. "It's a sign of friendship and respect amongst our people, and we think you've earned it."

Bilbo stared at them all, touched by their kindness, and slowly, he smiled. "Thank you."

Ori started off the braid, the small plait going just in front of the Hobbit's pointed ear. Before long, Ori grabbed a small silver bead with a single chip of diamond in it from his pocket and placed it at the end of the plait, securing it in place. Slowly, the other dwarves in the company came over, forming a line to plait Bilbo's hair. Noticing, with some disappointment, that Thorin was still sitting on a rock, puffing on his pipe, watching them with a scowl, and Bilbo turned his attention back to the other dwarves. He now had a total of five different plaits, three in his hair and two in his beard. Each had a small bead attached to the end, and he noticed that each one suited their personalities. Dwalin's (Dwalin!) gem was agate, and Bilbo remembered briefly that this meant to protect. Kíli's gem was amber, and Fíli's adamite. Finishing off his plait, Bofur attached a gold bead with Leopardite on it into his hair. The rest of the dwarves continued in this manner, smiling at him, not saying a word.

After about half an hour, the tugging on his hair ceased and he looked at Balin, who had just finished a braid in his copper curls. Slowly, a big grin split across his face as he touched the twelve braids, and without warning, launched himself at the dwarves, hugging them all so fiercely that they could barely breathe.

"Thank you!" The hobbit whispered, looking up at them all. The rest of the dwarves smiled at him, and told him to go to sleep, as the skies were dark with the shadow of night. Bilbo did as he was ordered, and his face harbored a small, contented smile as he slept.

Thorin watched him, icy blue eyes glaring.

OoO…

"Fíli! Kíli!" Bilbo screamed, watching the two brothers through the dim haze of the ring. Running as fast as his furry feet would allow, he dodged the orcs and goblins, even decapitating a few. He had to reach them, he had to help-

"Look out!" The hobbit shouted, his voice cracking with the strain of emotion. Kíli turned around just in time to block a rusty sword from impaling him in his stomach. Bilbo watched them, trying to kill the orcs surrounding them. He could not let them die; he was a Baggin's, and he had sworn to protect them!

With a furious roar coming from the middle-aged hobbit, he pounced on the orcs, killing them with such ferocity that all that could be seen were orcs falling left, right, and centre, brought down by some invisible foe. Praying to the Valar that this would work, he grabbed both Fíli and Kíli's tunics, and to the great surprise of the orcs present, the two heirs of Durín disappeared into thin air. Bilbo ushered them off the battlefield, he dragged them to the main hall of Erebor. There he took off the ring, and saw the two brothers looking at him with rage and confusion mixed into one expression.

"You two will stay here, and tend to your injuries. Got it?" Bilbo asked, his eyes blazing.

"No, we haven't 'got it.' How are Kíli and I expected to sit back and watch our friends and family being murdered!?" Fíli growled, his blond braids swishing as he stepped closer to Bilbo. "You forget, our UNCLE is out there, we need to help him!"

"I will go. You two are already injured, and are far more than important to me. I cannot let you get killed over a battle I started! I could not live with myself if you died. Kíli, you're already wounded, and Fíli, you have a bad scratch under your eye. Please, swear to me that you will NOT go into that battle." Bilbo's voice wavered at the end, and he sounded close to begging. Fíli and Kíli gave him a look, then gave in to into his tone, and made for the upper levels of Erebor.

"We will not enter the battle again." They sighed, and hugged the hobbit. "Now go save our uncle, will you?"

Bilbo nodded, fixing them with one last look before disappearing into thin air.

OoO…

It wasn't hard to spot Thorin. He had a large number of dwarves (including the company) following him, slashing orcs down all over the place. As far as Bilbo could see, he had been scraped with an orc sword along his temple, running down to his beard, and he was limping slightly. Black hair tangled and sweaty, sword black with orc blood, he looked fiercer than Bilbo had ever seen him. Grimacing, The hobbit ducked between orcs, slashing and stabbing them, as he got closer to where Thorin fought.

"Thorin, watch out!" Bilbo shouted, looking slightly pleased that the dwarf king heeded his warning and beheaded and orc who was trying to sneak up on him. Running over to the dwarf, he beheaded a few orcs and guarded Thorin's back. Noticing a warm presence pressed against his back, he realised that the hobbit was wearing his ring and was fighting to protect him. The King under the Mountain felt a large pang of guilt pierce his stomach as he noted that the hobbit was helping him, despite the fact that he had hurt and banished the burglar from Erebor.

He soon fell into a routine with the hobbit. Slash, stab, kill the orcs, make sure Bilbo's all right, slash stab, duck. This went on for many hours, and they had become exhausted. They were fighting a losing battle, and they knew it. They were outnumbered. Until-

"Look! The eagles are coming! The eagles are coming!" Bilbo gasped, shouting the message to all. "Have hope! The eagles are coming!" With renewed force, he cut at the dim grey orc in front of him. Descending in a graceful movement of wings, the eagles used all sorts of mannerisms to get rid of the orcs, including picking them up in their talons and then flying them over to a deep ravine nearby, or carrying huge boulders in their claws and dropping them on unsuspecting orcs. Soon, the numbers of the orcs decreased dramatically, and were soon killed by the remaining dwarves. Smiling, Bilbo turned to Thorin and took the gleaming gold ring off his finger. Immediately the colours of the world became brighter, and Bilbo felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Thorin started in surprise, then smiled down at him. Before his eyes widened and Bilbo felt a sharp knock to his head, dizzying him and no doubt giving him a giant bruise. Bilbo wasn't awake to find out. To his immense embarrassment, he had fainted from the force of the hit.

OoO…

Harsh light. 

Murmured words, some voices sounding familiar, others not.

Scratchy wool blankets being pulled over his body, covering him in comfortable warmth.

These were the first things that registered in Bilbo's mind. He listened to the hushed whispers, trying to find out what was happening.

"Bad concussion… Serious bruising… Cracked ribs… Must've been from excess strain…." The voices said, Bilbo only being able to pick out a few selected words. The hobbit blinked drearily at the tent ceiling, wondering how the company was doing after the battle…

The battle!

Bilbo sat up in record-breaking time. He needed to know if anyone was hurt, if Fíli and Kíli and Thorin were OK, he needed to know what happened after he was knocked out-

Speaking of which, how was he knocked out? He remembered a hard object colliding with his skull, then- blackness.

Gingerly, Bilbo put a furry foot on the floor, then the other. A crisp white tunic fell to his knees, and Bilbo frowned. These were hospital clothes. Surely he wasn't hit THAT hard?

Never mind. He paused, before taking a small, cautious step. Slowly, he made his way to the tent flap, pushing it open to reveal Oín and Balin.

"Lad, what are ye doing up?" Balin questioned, shooing him back to bed. "Yer in no condition to be walking around."

Bilbo rolled his eyes. He appreciated the kindness, but he was fine. Only a little tap to the head. Voicing his thoughts, he made to exit the tent. Balin chuckled, and Bilbo grew more irritated. He had to find everyone, know if they were alright-

"The company's fine, lad." Balin read the worry on his face, smiling at the genuine care the hobbit was exhibiting. "Only scratches and bruises, and a few broken bones."

Grinning in relief, the hobbit asked, "Can I see everyone?"

"Not yet." Said Oín, brandishing his ear trumpet. "Not until yeh've fully recovered."

Bilbo pouted. "Please?" he cried, making his eyes as large as he could, imitating the looks that the younger dwarves often did to get something they wanted. Oín turned away, pointedly ignoring this.

"Oh, it can't hurt, can it, Oín?" Balin chuckled, causing a dark glare to be sent from the healer. "Who d'you want to see, lad?"

"Everyone!" Bilbo said quickly. "Except, maybe… Thorin." He finished, his voice considerably smaller. Balin sighed, knowing that being shaken and hurt by Thorin had scared the hobbit.

"I'll go get them all…" Smiled Balin, leaving Bilbo to slump slightly. He walked over to the makeshift bed in the corner of the tent, and sat down on it, awaiting the arrival of the dwarves.

OoO…

Balin came into the tent, which harbored the whole company, excluding Oín, who was tending the hobbit.

"Master Baggins would like to see you all." The white-haired dwarf said, gesturing to the tent flap. The younger dwarves were up immediately, and shot out of the tent like an arrow from a bow, sprinting towards Bilbo's tent. The older dwarves followed just as eagerly, until Thorin was halted by Balin.

"Master Baggins does not wish to see you, Thorin." Muttered Balin, sending a pang of hurt and guilt through Thorin's stomach. Of course Bilbo wouldn't want to see him. He had hurt and abused him, banished him from Erebor-

Thorin lowered his head like a disappointed child, black locks falling into his weary face. "I shall wait here then." Balin took in Thorin's defeated form, and smiled reassuringly. "Master Baggins is just a bit shaken from your… Temporary change." He told the king cautiously, not willing to hurt the dwarf any more than he already was. "Would you like me to stay here?"

This snapped the king out of his silence. "No, go see the hobbit with everyone else." He made a dismissing gesture, and right now, Thorin didn't care if he was being rude. All his thoughts were on a certain copper-haired hobbit.

OoO…

Bilbo grunted as two dwarves pounced on him, hugging him so tightly he couldn't breathe.

"Fíli… Kíli… Can't breathe…" Bilbo gasped, eyeing the two messes of hair covering his vision, one golden blonde and the other dark brown.

"Sorry, Bilbo!" They said in unison, big smiles gracing their faces. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Said Bilbo, "Just a little bit sore."

The dwarves crowded around Bilbo, carefully hugging him in case of upsetting any of their injuries. They informed Bilbo of what happened after he had been knocked out.

"Great big orc came and hit you on the back of the head with the hilt of his blade, Thorin was furious-"

"Then he killed the orc, and ordered everyone to give all warriors (excluding the orcs) a proper burial. We spent the last two days-"

"Two days?" Bilbo interrupted. "Bloody hell, surely I wasn't our for that long?"

"You were." The dwarves nodded, and Bilbo groaned. Great. He had missed MORE meals.

"We've spent the last two days burying the dead and providing shelter for everyone else." Bofur finished. "Thorin's been right darned worried for you, pacing up and down his tent and murmuring about stupid hobbits and their lack of thick skulls."

"Oh." Bilbo sounded slightly surprised. "Why would he worry about me?"

The dwarves all gave him disbelieving looks. "Lad, he feels mighty guilty for hurting ye. He really wanted to apologize." Bofur explained. "Not to mention, he wants to thank ye for saving his nephews."

"But I didn't save them." Bilbo frowned. "I just got them out of harm's way."

The dwarves shrugged. "Same thing, really."

"Then, I should probably go find Thorin…"

OoO…

After some convincing (and three pairs of puppy dog eyes), Oín had let Bilbo leave the tent. Only with an 'escort' (or a guard) to show him the way to Thorin's tent. Bilbo felt the stares of many curious eyes as he walked through the camp. Surely he did not look THAT strange?

Soon enough, they reached a large tent. It was a deep royal blue instead of crisp white so as to show that the King occupied this tent. Taking a deep breath, Bilbo hardened his nerves and took a hesitant step inside.

Thorin sat on a wooden chair that looked much too small for him, elbow propped up on his knee. With his hand resting upon his cheek to keep his head supported, he did not look the least bit comfortable. To both the dwarf and hobbit's surprise, Bilbo rushed forward to greet him and asked softly, "Are you all right?"

Thorin jumped. He had not known the hobbit had come in, too preoccupied in his thoughts. And now Bilbo was asking if he was OK, as if Thorin deserved to be treated with kindness, after everything he'd done to this poor hobbit? Feeling the guilt rise in a giant, bubbling emotion in the pit of his stomach, Thorin nodded stiffly, looking up at the hobbit that had placed a small hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Were the first words that came out of their mouths in unison. They glanced at each other, confused.

"Why on this good earth are you apologizing?" Bilbo questioned, incredulous. "I stole the arkenstone, betrayed you all, and started a BATTLE for Mahal's sake! I'm the one who should be sorry!"

Thorin looked at him, disbelieving. After all that he had done, BILBO was the one apologizing? This was not going the way he had planned…

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, Bilbo." Thorin studied the hobbit's face, feeling guilt rise in him again. Blue, black and purple bruises marred the hobbit's pale skin, and he had a nasty gash across his nose. He had large bags under his eyes, and he looked as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I have disrespected you this whole journey, and despite the fact that I apologized to you on the Carrock, you haven't got the respect you deserve. You have done so much on this journey, and it took me a battle to realise that. Will you forgive me?" Bilbo looked in shock at the proud dwarf. His head bowed, waiting in silence for Bilbo's answer.

Bilbo thought about his answer for a second. Sure Thorin had hurt him quite a bit, both mentally and physically, but he could see why he had done it. Slowly, a grin worked its way up to Bilbo's face. "There was nothing to forgive."


End file.
